Amor en Soledad
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Hinata se siente sola en el mundo mientras que Naruto disfruta de la compañía de su nueva novia. Pero cuando Hinata entra en depresión extrema, Naruto intentará salvarla. ¿Podrá el rubio rescatar a Hinata del abismo? ¡One-shot escrito por Chelsea!


Notas al final :v :v

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Amor en Soledad**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Único**

**¡Capitulo esta vez por Chelsea!**

**Buff...**

**.**

**.**

Sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, ya no se veía como la hermosa chica tímida que tenía unos ojos de color perlas tan hermosos como la misma luna, y su rostro estaba rojo de tanto llorar. Sentada en un rincón y con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente. A pesar de que hoy era un día de fiesta en su instituto y todos se habían vestido informalmente para la ocasión, ella sentía como si hubiera sido el peor de sus días. Allí en la azotea de aquel edificio, mientras todos se dirigían a sus casas, ella lloraba amargamente. ¿Quieren saber por qué?

.

**_Horas antes…_**

_-¡Te felicito, Naruto! Al fin superaste tu amor por Sakura y has encontrado a alguien más. Estoy muy feliz por ti. –le decía Kiba a su amigo rubio, mientras palmeaba su hombro en forma de felicitación. El rubio asintió feliz, mostrando su brillante sonrisa mientras otras chicas felicitaban a Shion. Varios de sus amigos estaban allí felicitándolo, Naruto estuvo enamorado de Sakura por mucho tiempo, pero cuando supo que ésta se había vuelto novia de Sasuke se le rompió el corazón. _

_-Gracias a Shion he podido olvidar a Sakura-chan, ¡amo a Shion más que a nada-ttebayo! –exclamó el rubio a todo pulmón, a lo que todos rieron._

_-¡Dense un beso!_

_-¡Si, muestrennos! –exclamó otra chica, empujando a Shion hasta Naruto._

_-Tendremos que complacerlos, ¿no crees? –preguntó Shion inocentemente, y el rubio solo atinó a asentir y a tomar feliz a Shion entre sus brazos para darle un beso cargado de amor._

_Todos chiflaron felices y contentos por la pareja. Pero Hinata, quien creyó que ese sería un buen día para decirle a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos… se rompió en miles de pedazos, y como pudo se abrió paso entre la multitud para salir de allí._

_._

Porque ella era débil, muy débil. Su corazón era tan infinitamente débil como una hoja de papel. Y aunque sabía que tal vez Naruto no correspondería a sus sentimientos, hubiera preferido mil veces ser rechazada a ver ese espectáculo.

-¿Hinata? –escuchó aquella voz que le robaba el aliento. Miró asustada hacia la puerta donde vio a Naruto con una expresión de desconcierto y preocupación en su rostro. Hinata se quedó sin aire. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Hinata solo se dignó a negar con la cabeza y a volver a poner su rostro entre sus rodillas, sollozando. Naruto preocupado se acercó hasta ella, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Hinata era su amiga, ella siempre estaba allí e intentaba cuidar de él. Por eso, de una forma u otra… no le gustaba verla llorar.

-Toma. –dijo Naruto, extendiendo un pañuelo hacia ella, pero Hinata no se inmutó. No quería su lastima, no quería su preocupación… no quería verlo a él. Debió saberlo, él… siempre estuvo demasiado lejos de su alcance.

En un arrebato Hinata se levantó de golpe, e intentó correr hacia la salida, pero Naruto la tomó del brazo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Hinata?! ¡¿Alguien te hizo algo malo?! –preguntaba Naruto preocupado. Hinata tomó la mano con la que Naruto la agarraba e intentaba soltarla de su brazo, desesperada. Tenía que irse de ahí antes de que su corazón se terminara de romper hasta quedar hecho polvo. Y no estaba muy lejos de eso. -¡Dime algo, Hinata!

-¡Suéltame! –gritó ella, y Naruto sorprendido así lo hizo para luego verla desaparecer por la puerta. Naruto estaba sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Hinata así… en sus ojos pudo ver millones de sentimientos negativos, estaba llena de tristeza, desesperación, miedo, agonía… incluso le pareció ver odio, además de que ella nunca alzaba la voz.

Algo realmente malo debió haberle pasado.

Hinata por otro lado corría por la calle mientras lloraba, intentando desesperada llegar hasta su casa, donde podría estar a salvo. No esperaba que Naruto la encontrara en la azotea, y su corazón solo se rompió más al recibir la lástima del rubio. Ella no tenía derecho a soñar con algo que era y siempre seria inalcanzable: el amor de Naruto. Shion era bonita, atlética y muy popular, mientras que ella era tímida, sin talento en los deportes y algo sosa, Shion era mil veces más bonita que ella. Naruto era su único amigo. Pero ella no era la única amiga de Naruto, y el rubio no tenía idea de que ella no tenía más amigos. No hace un par de meses que Naruto se había enterado de la existencia de Hinata a pesar de que estaban en la misma clase, pero ella ya lo amaba desde mucho antes.

Llegó rápidamente al edificio donde vivía, subiendo las escaleras con velocidad y entrando a su apartamento, en el cual vivía sola. Su padre la consideraba una desgracia para el apellido Hyuuga, al igual que su hermana y su primo. Los tres vivían en el extranjero, viviendo en una gran mansión, disfrutando de los beneficios del ser dueños de una de las empresas más poderosas internacionalmente. Su madre murió cuando ella apenas era una bebé, y su padre la dejo viviendo sola en un apartamento apenas le fue posible.

Ella no tenía a nadie.

Se tiró al sofá, llorando desconsoladamente, intentando calmar la agonía de su corazón. De repente el teléfono sonó, y lentamente se dirigió a contestarlo, mientras se tragaba sus lágrimas para que su voz no sonara afectada.

Descolgó la llamada y puso el teléfono en su oreja.

-¿Ho-Hola…? –musitó ella temerosa, con su voz entrecortada.

_-Ya te envié el dinero de este mes. Te he enviado suficiente, tal vez para que no me molestes el próximo mes tampoco. Será suficiente para que sobrevivas._

-….

_-¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo!_

-¡Si señor! –exclamó ella con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo como sus lágrimas regresaban.

_-¡No me digas que estás llorando! Atrévete a hacerlo Hinata, ya eres una desgracia suficiente para nosotros y te atreves a llorar… una muestra de lo débil que eres…_

-Pa-

_-No se te ocurra llamarme padre. Sólo Hanabi y Neji tienen ese derecho_. –dijo su padre severamente, para colgar la llamada.

Hinata dejó el teléfono en su puesto, para taparse la boca con sus manos y caer al suelo arrodillada, invadida en lágrimas. Ella no tenía a nadie en el mundo, y Naruto era el único que hacía que sus días fueran mejores… le gustaba soñar con un futuro junto al rubio, con una linda familia al lado de él aunque Naruto antes ni siquiera supiera de su existencia. Con solo ver su sonrisa y sus ojos azules tan infinitos como el cielo, ella volvía a la vida.

Pero ahora ese sueño también estaba roto. Ver a Naruto solo era símbolo de pesadillas.

Sería mejor no estar viva… no le estorbaría a su familia, no le estorbaría a Naruto... Eso era lo que ella era: un estorbo.

Entonces divisó un bisturí en la mesita de centro de la sala, y se acercó a él mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Al llegar a él, tomó el bisturí entre sus temblorosas manos y sacó esa cuchilla filosa e imponente. La pasó por su muñeca, quejándose ante el dolor, mientras lloraba y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre.

Minutos después, dejó el bisturí lleno de sangre en su puesto.

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

-Bien, ¿entonces te parece si nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo? –preguntó Shion coqueta a su novio, mientras se despedían en la entrada del salón de él.

-¡Claro! Y tal vez… no se… podríamos perdernos por ahí… -le dijo Naruto, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó ella sonrojada, codeándolo. –Entonces nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Yo ya me voy a mi clase.

Shion se acercó a los labios de Naruto para darle un beso que él correspondió gustoso. Al separarse, el sonido de inicio de clases se escuchó, y Naruto vio como Hinata llegaba por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha y con un aura oscurecida. Su flequillo cubría sus ojos. También noto que tenía la muñeca izquierda vendada, ¿acaso se habría golpeado?

-¡Ay! –exclamó Naruto, al sentir el golpe de un libro sobre su cabeza. Vio que Kakashi-sensei ya había llegado para empezar con la clase.

-Entra, Naruto. Es mejor que se vaya a su clase, señorita. –dijo Kakashi, dirigiéndose a Shion, la cual asintió y le dio un último beso a Naruto para luego perderse en el pasillo. Hinata pasó por su lado y entró al salón, y aunque Naruto quería preguntarle que le había pasado el día anterior sus palabras no salieron de su boca.

Ya le preguntaría después.

.

¡Maldición! Se le había olvidado que ese día había un examen. ¡Maldita suerte la suya! Naruto se agarraba los cabellos con frustración. Todos se encontraban resolviendo sus exámenes concentradamente, pero él estaba que se moría por no saber las respuestas.

_-"Tendrá que ser a la suerte-ttebayo" _–pensó Naruto, empezando a resolver su examen del que no entendía nada.

Kakashi en su escritorio leía su libro Icha Icha Paradise concentrado, y con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Le encantaban esos libros, el autor era definitivamente un genio. Resignado, bajó el libro para ponerlo sobre la mesa, hace una hora que había comenzado el examen, tenía que ver cómo iban. Miró a Hinata, quien estaba sentada en el asiento del frente a su escritorio.

La mano de Hinata escribía las respuestas en aquella hoja de respuestas, pero Kakashi sintió curiosidad al ver que la mano de Hinata se detenía. De repente le pareció ver que unas gotas caían en la hoja de respuestas. Intentó mirar a los ojos de la muchacha, pero su mirada estaba baja y ésta era cubierta por su flequillo. Lagrimas corrían lentamente por sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? – musitó el maestro sorprendido. Hinata era una estudiante excepcional y sus notas siempre eran las mejores. Era raro verla así.

Lágrimas rodaban por la mejilla de Hinata lentamente, para caer a la hoja de respuestas. Sin embargo ella no producía ningún ruido. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Entonces logró escuchar los pequeños y casi inaudibles sollozos de Hinata, y se alarmó.

-¿Hinata? ¿Te sientes bien?

La voz de Kakashi-sensei llamó la atención de Naruto. El rubio miró rápidamente hacia donde estaba Hinata, la cual estaba sentada a solo dos filas de la de él. El rubio se sentaba en el segundo puesto de aquella fila, por lo que no estaba tan atrás de Hinata. Los demás estudiantes curiosos también voltearon a verla. Entonces Naruto alcanzó a verlas… lágrimas.

Se levantó de un golpe.

-Deberías salir a tomar un poco de aire, Hinata. –le dijo el maestro, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía que terminar su examen. –Insisto, ve afuera. –pero ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Los estudiantes empezaron a rumorear. – Hinata… ve a la enfermería, por favor. No te ves bien. –pero ella negó con la cabeza, levemente. Naruto se acercó a ella y se paró al lado de Kakashi, para ver como la chica arrojaba lagrimas silenciosamente mientras su mano temblorosa intentaba escribir en la hoja.

-Yo la llevaré, Kakashi-sensei. –dijo Naruto.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó, a lo que el rubio asintió. –Bien, pero más te vale que no estés haciendo esto para librarte de tu examen.

-¡Yo no hago eso-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto, indignado. Se acercó a Hinata. –Vamos, Hinata. –Pero ella no se inmutó. Naruto le quitó con suavidad el lápiz de la mano, e intentó levantarla pero ella no se movió del puesto. –Hinata… por favor, no puedo dejarte así.

_"Solo déjame"._

No iba a dejarla así. Así que con cuidado la tomó en brazos y la cargó como si fuera una princesa, caminando hacia la salida del salón. Hinata siguió sin reaccionar, derramando lágrimas silenciosamente. Entonces Naruto pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos, apagados y sin vida… ¿qué le había pasado? Nunca la había visto así.

-Hinata, por favor, dime que te pasa. –le dijo Naruto suavemente mientras caminaba por el pasillo con ella en brazos hacia la enfermería, pero ella no reaccionó.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la enfermería la encontró vacía. La enfermera no se encontraba allí dentro.

-Supongo que la enfermera no tardará en llegar. –murmuró Naruto, para dirigirse a una de las camas y depositar allí a Hinata, sentándola. Naruto se sentó a su lado, viendo preocupado como ella derramaba lágrimas silenciosamente. Entonces miró su muñeca vendada.

-Tal vez la enfermera pueda hacer algo con tu muñeca-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto sonriendo, intentando alivianar la tensión. Pero Hinata no se inmutó ni siquiera cuando Naruto empezó a desvendar su muñeca para encontrarse con sus cortadas. -¿Qué te pa….? –la voz de Naruto se desvaneció al ver aquellas cortadas. -¿Qué es esto?

Hinata ignoró a Naruto nuevamente, llorando silenciosamente.

-¡¿Qué es esto, Hinata?! ¡¿Acaso intentaste…?! No…esto no puede ser…

Hinata se había cortado. No podía creerlo. Ella… no quería seguir viviendo.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué… te cortaste? –murmuró Naruto, con la voz temblorosa. ¿Qué le había pasado a Hinata? Al parecer la situación era más grave de lo que pensaba. Para el punto en que Hinata hubiera intentado…

De repente, Naruto pudo escuchar pequeños y casi inaudibles sollozos provenientes de la chica. No era momento de hacer preguntas. Ella no se encontraba bien, y él no la dejaría así. Alzó la cara de Hinata con sus manos, para limpiarle las lágrimas con sus dedos. Hinata seguía sin reaccionar, era como si estuviera muerta en vida. El rostro de Hinata estaba completamente apagado, sus ojos sin vida y su rostro y ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

-Me vas a matar si no me dices qué pasa, Hinata… por favor… -murmuró él, preocupado, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos de Hinata. Ella no reaccionó.

Asi que Naruto se acercó más a ella y la atrajo en un abrazo, atrayéndola por la cintura y acariciando su cabello. Hizo que ella se apoyara en su pecho. Dejó a la chica sollozar en sus brazos, y permanecieron así durante varios minutos. Hinata no aumentó su llanto estando en los brazos de Naruto, y tampoco disminuyeron por un buen rato. Naruto le acarició el rostro suavemente, intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Pero simplemente ella seguía igual, y Naruto no pudo evitar apretarla más contra él. Estaba muy preocupado, y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo de Hinata entre sus brazos.

.

-"_¡Suéltame!" _–recordó Naruto las palabras de Hinata el día anterior, cuando la encontró llorando en la azotea.

_._

-¿Qué te pasó… Hinata? –se preguntó Naruto, sin quitar su atención de Hinata. Ella siempre estaba haciendo cosas buenas por él… nunca creyó verla así.

.

_Minutos después…_

La enfermera Shizune entró a la enfermería, para encontrarse con aquella escena. Un muchacho rubio mantenía a una joven en sus brazos. Naruto, al sentir la presencia de la enfermera, alzó la mirada para verla.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó ella, acercándose a Naruto. Se acercó al rostro de Hinata, para ver que ésta dormía. Sin embargo su rostro se veía muy mal, su expresión cansada y sus párpados irritados, además de que su rostro estaba algo rojo.

-No lo sé… ella… ella… no sé qué le pasó. Pero ha estado muy mal. Estuvo llorando durante mucho tiempo.

Shizune suspiro.

-¿Así que estaba alterada?

-Algo así… -murmuró Naruto preocupado, acariciando la cabeza de Hinata.

-Bien. Entonces le daré un calmante y la pondré a dormir de nuevo. Se sentirá muy relajada cuando se lo dé, probablemente no podrá mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Puedes despertarla? –preguntó Shizune a Naruto, dirigiéndose hacia un estante y sacando de allí un tarrito, del cual sacó una pastilla. También sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Oye Hinata, despierta. –murmuró Naruto, moviéndola por los hombros. Ella despertó rápidamente, y Shizune se acercó hacia ella.

-Abre la boca, esto te hará sentir mejor. –dijo Shizune, extendiendo la pastilla hacia ella. Pero ella no se inmutó. Vio que los ojos de Hinata estaban completamente rojos, y su mirada estaba cansada. Probablemente no había dormido mucho la noche anterior.

Hinata no abrió la boca. ¿Sentirse mejor? Ella no quería eso. No tenía sentido tomar esa pastilla. Ocultó su muñeca lastimada de los ojos de Shizune, cosa que Naruto notó.

-Es por tu bien, debes tomarla. –dijo Shizune de nuevo, pero Hinata no cedió. Su rostro no mostraba expresión de ningún tipo.

-Hinata… por favor… tómala… por favor… -escuchó murmurar a Naruto.

Malditos sentimientos. Cómo los odiaba. La hacían débil y vulnerable. Sería mejor… no sentir nada.

Hinata terminó por acceder, y tomó la pastilla junto con el agua. Se quedó dormida casi al instante, cayendo sobre el pecho de Naruto.

-Ahora lo mejor será que descanse. Esperemos que se encuentre mejor para cuando despierte. ¿Puedes acostarla en la cama?

Naruto asintió, y cargó a Hinata en brazos. Destendió la cobija como pudo y acostó a Hinata sobre la cama. Le quitó los zapatos y la acomodó, arropándola con la cobija y acariciando su cabeza suavemente, preocupado.

-Será mejor dejarla descansar. –dijo Shizune. –Puedes venir más tarde si quieres.

-Muchas gracias.

.

Mientras Naruto caminaba por el pasillo sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la primera clase, y entonces pensó en el examen.

Entonces recordó que el examen era de seleccionar respuestas. No había que responder nada escrito.

¿Entonces que estaba escribiendo Hinata en su hoja?

.

-Esto. –dijo Kakashi, extendiéndole la hoja a Naruto. Apenas había sonado el timbre que indicaba el inicio de la hora del almuerzo, Naruto se dirigió a la sala de profesores para resolver su duda. Ahora se encontraba frente al escritorio de su maestro.

Naruto tomó la hoja de respuestas, y la miró. Hinata solo había seleccionado la respuesta de cuatro de las veinte preguntas.

-Atrás. –dijo Kakashi, y Naruto extrañado le dio la vuelta a la hoja. Entonces vio un mensaje, escrito con letra temblorosa, que decía…

_"El sacrificio del corazón de una persona es un precio muy pequeño para asegurar la felicidad de los demás."_

-¿Qué… es esto? –murmuró Naruto, sorprendido. Era la única pista que tenía sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Hinata.

-No lo sé. –dijo Kakashi, con un tono de preocupación en su voz. –Intenté llamar a su casa para que vinieran por ella, no me parecía correcto que siguiera en clases y pensé que lo mejor sería que se fuera a casa. Pero nadie contestó.

-¿Eh?

-Busqué en los registros por el número de alguno de sus padres. Contacté a su padre y me dijo que no lo volviera a llamar si era para hablar de Hinata.

-¿Qué…? ¿Pero por qué?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-Al parecer, Hinata es hija del gran empresario Hyuuga Hiashi.

-¿El magnate millonario de la corporación Hyuuga? –preguntó Naruto, confundido, a lo que Kakashi asintió.

-Si. Entonces me di cuenta por qué la llamada me salió tan cara. No leí antes de llamar y terminé llamando a su padre en Italia.

-¿Qué?

-Entonces decidí averiguar un poco más, y descubrí que Hinata no tiene familia en este país. Todos los Hyuuga residen en Italia actualmente.

-¿Me está diciendo que vive sola?

-Así es. No sé por qué su padre la rechaza, ni por qué la dejó abandonada en este país. Pensé que eso tendría algo que ver con el estado de Hinata, pero al leer ese mensaje descarté la idea. Algo más le está pasando.

Naruto bajó la mirada, con sus orbes azules y cristalinos preocupados. ¿Hinata vive sola? ¿Su padre la rechaza? No sabía nada de eso… y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía nada de ella. La chica siempre había estado ahí para él desde que hablaron la primera vez, recordó con gracia como ella titubeaba y se ponía roja. Sin embargo con el tiempo ella entró un poco más en confianza. En varias ocasiones lo dejó copiar en los exámenes, compartía su almuerzo con él cuando a él se le olvidaba traer e incluso ella le daba consejos y le prestaba dinero. Ella era realmente agradable, era muy dulce y tierna con esa sonrisa tímida en el rostro, su actitud callada y pasiva. No siempre podía estar con ella, pero seguramente la chica iría con sus amigas.

Pero la imagen de Hinata cambió completamente para él.

_"¡Suéltame!"_

Nunca la había visto llorar, y menos gritar.

Él… no conocía a Hyuuga Hinata, cuando ella lo sabía todo de él. Pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Quiénes eran sus amigas? Hinata le había dicho que tenía amigas.

Le preguntó a Kakashi, y se sorprendió cuando le dijo que nunca la había visto con nadie hasta que él se le acercó.

Hinata le había mentido.

* * *

-¡¿En donde estabas?! –le reclamó Shion al verlo llegar a la cafetería. -¡Te he estado esperando por media hora! ¡¿Así es como tratas a tu novia?!

-Hehehehe, lo siento Shion. –dijo Naruto, rascándose la nuca nervioso. –Tuve algunos problemas.

-¿Uh? ¿Problemas? ¿Cómo qué?

-Ummm… pues verás, una amiga mía se puso muy mal en clases y tuve que llevarla a la enfermería.

-¿Sólo eso? Creí que era algo más grave. Eso no es excusa para dejarme esperando. –contestó Shion con petulancia. Naruto se sorprendió ante eso, y de repente el rostro de Shion se iluminó. - ¡Bien, vamos a almorzar! Aunque en realidad yo ya almorcé… ven, te esperaré mientras almuerzas.

Naruto se dejó guiar por Shion, quien lo jalaba de la mano para sentarse en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

_-"Hinata no tiene amigos que yo sepa. Nunca la he visto con nadie además de ti."_

-¡Naruto! ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza hoy? ¡Mis ojos están aquí! –reclamó Shion, dándole un golpe a la mesa con la palma de la mano.

El almuerzo fue más estresante de lo que imaginó alguna vez. Estaba feliz de que Shion, la chica más popular del instituto hubiera aceptado ser su novia. Él se había sentido atraído hacia ella, y cuando ella empezó a coquetearle no pudo sentirse mejor. Pero por alguna razón hoy esa felicidad parecía estarse desvaneciendo. Durante el almuerzo Shion no dejó de hablar sobre el equipo de porristas –del que ella era capitana- o de sus extensiones de cabello.

No pensó que sería así su almuerzo con su chica. Él escuchó atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de ella, pero cuando él quiso tocar el tema de Hinata ella no mostraba interés.

Todo era demasiado confuso.

.

_Al final de clases…_

-¿A qué te refieres con que no me acompañarás a casa? –preguntó Shion con el ceño fruncido. Ciertamente ella no estaba acostumbrada al rechazo para nada. Se encontraban en la puerta del salón de Naruto, y los estudiantes los miraban al pasar por allí.

-Estoy preocupado por Hinata. No la he visto desde el mediodía y cuando la vi estaba muy mal. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a verla?

Shion suspiró pesadamente.

-No gracias, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

-Shion…

-Está bien, ve a ver a… como se llame. ¡Pero asegúrate de ponerme atención mañana!

-Hehehe, es un hecho.

Y con un beso de despedida, Shion partió hacia su casa mientras Naruto se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Naruto a Shizune en la puerta de la enfermería. Shizune sonrió melancólicamente y se hizo a un lado, haciéndole ademan a Naruto para que pasara. Naruto asi lo hizo, y pudo ver a Hinata en una de las camas, durmiendo tranquilamente. Se acercó para verla más detenidamente, su rostro ya no estaba rojo pero aún se veía algo cansada.

Analizó toda la información que había recolectado hasta ahora acerca de Hinata… vive sola, su padre la rechaza, no tiene amigos, se cortó las venas lo cual era claro intento de suicidio, no ha dejado de llorar probablemente desde ayer… y la única pista que tiene es una frase que Hinata escribió en una hoja.

_"El sacrificio del corazón de una persona es un precio muy pequeño para asegurar la felicidad de los demás."_

¿Qué quería decir eso? Sacrificio… ¿acaso Hinata estaba sacrificándose de alguna forma? Quería saber que le pasaba a la chica, pero probablemente ella no hablaría.

Al recordar todo lo que había averiguado sobre ella se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó la pequeña mano de ella que sobresalía de la cobija, apretándola levemente. La miró con preocupación, además de todo eso Hinata estaba sufriendo por algo más.

Algo que él no sabía que era.

De repente sintió como la mano de Hinata que él sostenía apretó un poco la suya, y pudo ver como sus ojos aleteaban, luchando por abrirse. Finalmente, logró abrir los ojos.

-Ya despertaste. –le dijo Shizune, acercándose a ella. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Hinata soltó la mano de Naruto rápidamente, como si su tacto le quemara. Se sentó como pudo, ya que se sentía algo débil. Naruto la ayudó a sentarse. Sintió una punzada en su cabeza, y se llevó la mano a la frente, soltando un quejido de dolor.

-Ah, el dolor de cabeza. Se te quitará si descansas. Después de todo lo que ha pasado es lógico en cierta forma que te duela la cabeza. Si sientes algún malestar asegúrate de ir al médico.

Hinata asintió, y entonces Naruto notó que su mirada estaba igual de apagada que antes. Sus ojos estaban menos rojos, y el color de su rostro ya era normal… pero su mirada seguía sin vida.

-¿Dónde están mis cosas? –dijo Hinata, casi sin voz. Naruto se preocupó ante eso, llorar tanto le había afectado la voz.

-Ahí. –dijo Shizune, apuntando hacia una silla en donde permanecía el portafolio de Hinata. Ella se puso los zapatos, se incorporó y tomando su portafolio salió de allí sin mirar a nadie.

¡Eso es raro!

-¡Ah, Hinata! ¡Espera! –exclamó Naruto, siguiéndola, y Shizune suspiró. Los adolescentes nunca cambian.

Naruto siguió a Hinata, hasta alcanzarla a la salida del instituto. Allí se interpuso en su camino, bloqueándole el paso.

-¡De aquí no te vas! ¡Necesito una explicación!

-….

Hinata sólo lo miraba sin expresión, mientras que Naruto no pudo evitar preocuparse. Hinata parecía un muerto viviente.

-¿Acaso no piensas decirme? ¿Por qué estabas llorando de esa manera?

No podía decírselo, claro que no. Él jamás lo entendería.

-¿Por qué te cortaste?

Eso no era de su incumbencia. A Naruto no debía importarle lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer. Él nunca se había preocupado de esa manera por ella, era muy tarde para hacerlo ahora.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza de nuevo, y se llevó la mano a la frente, quejándose del dolor.

-¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó Naruto, algo dudoso y con la voz baja. Hinata no le respondió y reanudó su camino, esta vez Naruto no se lo impidió.

Sin embargo siguió a Hinata desde atrás, asegurándose de que ella estuviera bien. No le gustaba verla así. Entonces cuando vio que Hinata entró a un edificio de apartamentos, pensó realmente que Hinata vivía sola.

Naruto volvió a su casa, algo preocupado por Hinata. ¿Y si volvía a cortarse?

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata no asistió a clases.

.

* * *

**_Sábado…_**

Tras preguntar en recepción el número del apartamento de Hinata, Naruto se dirigió al piso cinco. Le había pedido a Shion que lo acompañara a visitar a Hinata, pero ella le había dicho que tenía una cita en el salón de belleza y no podía cancelarla, a lo que el rubio se resignó. Buscó entre las puertas el número 57, y se encontró con la puerta entreabierta. Eso era extraño, ¿acaso había alguien adentro?

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás aquí? –llamó él, dudoso. Nadie le contestó. Se adentró en el apartamento con cautela, cerrando la puerta tras él. Caminó por el lugar, la cocina, la sala… en la mesita de centro pudo ver un bisturí con sangre seca pegada a la hoja.

Eso lo alarmó.

-¡¿Hinata?! ¡Hinata! –llamó alarmado, y empezó a buscar por el lugar hasta dar con la puerta de la habitación de Hinata. La abrió presuroso y se encontró con una habitación a oscuras, donde pudo ver un montoncito temblando, acurrucado en la cama. Se aproximó y pudo ver que era Hinata, se veía demacrada. Parecía dormir, pero no dejaba de temblar mientras lo hacía. También pudo ver que su rostro estaba rojo. Pero esta vez no era por llorar.

Fiebre.

-¡Hinata! –se sentó en la cama con rapidez y la incorporó, manteniéndola en sus brazos. Hinata no estaba fría, al contrario, estaba muy caliente. Temblaba por los escalofríos. Naruto la cargó en brazos, destendiendo la cobija y poniéndola en la cama, cubriéndola. Buscó más cobijas, y llevó varias hacia Hinata y las extendió encima de ella, cubriéndola. Se apresuró a abrir las cortinas y la ventana, para dejar que la luz y el aire fresco invadieran la habitación.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata una vez más, sentándose al borde de la cama. Era como si Hinata quisiera dejarse morir.

No lo permitiría. No dejaría que Hinata muriera.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? Por favor, dímelo… -murmuró él, con clara preocupación en sus ojos. –No puedes rendirte así… no puedes…

¿Desde hace cuánto estaba así? ¿Era por eso que no había ido el día anterior a clases?

Buscó un paño en la cocina, lo lavó debidamente y llenó una vasija con agua. Con ambas cosas regresó a la habitación, donde Hinata respiraba pesadamente.

-Con esto te pondrás mejor-ttebayo. Me aseguraré de ello. –murmuró Naruto, remojando aquel paño y doblándolo, para escurrirlo y ponerlo en la frente de Hinata.

Salió del apartamento rápidamente. Buscaría un medicamento para Hinata.

Naruto no tardó en regresar con unas pastillas que había comprado para la fiebre. Esperaba que aquellas pastillas la ayudaran a ponerse mejor.

Así pasó. Naruto pasó toda la mañana cambiando el paño de su frente una y otra vez, e incluso le dio una de esas pastillas la cual ella tragó con mucha dificultad. Sin embargo su fiebre parecía no ceder.

Hinata estaba pasando sus peores momentos. Naruto pensó en lo que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera decidido a visitarla, estaría aun peor en unos días.

Un poco pasado del mediodía, Naruto vio como los ojos de Hinata aleteaban, luchando por abrirse. Se abrieron un poco, su vista indicaba que estaba mareada. Hinata no era completamente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Hinata… ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué haces… aquí? –murmuró ella, jadeando. Su voz se oía rota.

-Tienes mucha fiebre. ¿Qué pasó para que te pusieras así? ¿Has estado comiendo bien? ¿Has dormido bien? –Naruto adivinaba las respuestas a eso.

-Ve…te…

-¡Claro que no! No voy a dejarte así.

-No te necesito… -murmuró ella, a lo que Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. –Y tú no me… necesitas…. Nadie me necesita… -entonces Naruto vio como una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Hinata…

-Vete…

No se iría. Ni aunque Hinata se lo pidiera, no se iría, no podía dejarla así.

-No puedo… hacer nada… por ti… ahora… debes irte…

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no vine para que hagas algo por mí!

-Entonces… vete….

-¡No! Ni creas que te dejaré así.

Si Naruto no se iba, ella lo echaría. Asi que con sus brazos temblorosos empezó a luchar por levantarse de la cama.

-¡Alto! ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Vete… de mi… casa… no puedo… hacer nada por ti…

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy aquí por eso! –reclamó él, enojándose e impidiendo con un brazo que Hinata se levantara.

Los ojos de Hinata mostraban que ella se encontraba mareada, y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Vete… yo solo soy… un estorbo…

-¿Qué…?

-Nadie me… necesita…

-¡Hinata! ¡Ya basta! –exclamó él preocupado, abrazándola. –Por favor, no sigas… ¿a qué te refieres con que nadie te necesita? ¡Muchos te necesitan!

-Dime… cinco…

Naruto lo pensó. Cinco personas que necesitaran a Hinata… por más que buscó en su mente se aterró al darse cuenta… de que no había nadie. Su familia no la quería, y no tenía amigos. Hinata realmente no tenía a nadie.

-Yo… yo te necesito. –murmuró Naruto sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Hinata ya había perdido la consciencia de nuevo.

.

La fiebre de Hinata continuó por un día más. La temperatura de Hinata comenzó a disminuir, y Naruto se sintió aliviado por eso. Estaba a punto de llevarla al hospital. Claro, cuando Hinata empezó a ser consciente no recordaba nada de lo que le había dicho a Naruto. El rubio se enteró de que Hinata no comía nada desde hace dos días, y la obligó a comer. Le preparó comida y la alimentó, aunque ella se negó en un principio terminó por comer.

-No… no más… -murmuró ella, rechazando la comida a medio comer.

-Tienes que comértelo todo. ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? –la regañó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-N-No… -murmuró ella. Naruto estaba a punto de protestar, pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. –Contesta…

Naruto suspiró.

-Volveré en un minuto. Y cuando lo haga más te vale comer todo.

Dejando la comida a un lado, Naruto salió de la habitación para contestar la llamada. Pero en cuanto lo hizo…

_-¡¿Dónde estás?!_

-¿Shion?

_-¡Teníamos una cita para hoy, ¿o lo olvidaste?! ¡Te estoy esperando hace veinte minutos!_

¡Era cierto! ¡Hoy tenía una cita con Shion! ¡Se le había olvidado por completo! Miró la hora, bien, aún podía llegar. Pero…

Miró hacia la habitación de Hinata. No podía dejarla, su fiebre podría regresar, o ella podría intentar cortarse con el bisturí de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Shion. Hinata no se encuentra muy bien, no puedo dejarla sola.

_-"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata" ¡Me estoy cansando de esto! ¡¿Cuándo vas a pensar en mí?! ¡Soy tu novia!_

-¿Y tú cuando vas a pensar en mí? –murmuró Naruto, sintiéndose molesto. Shion no era para nada flexible, y empezaba a molestarle que ella solo pensara en sí misma.

_-¡No tengo por qué hacerlo! ¡Tú eres quien tiene que velar por mí! ¡No por esa Hinata!_

-¡Estás siendo demasiado egoísta! ¡Sólo piensas en ti misma-ttebayo! ¡¿Acaso no puedes entender que esto me importa?! ¡Eres mi novia, deberías apoyarme!

_-Ah, pues perdón, señor arrogante._

Tras eso, Naruto colgó la llamada, no quería seguir hablando con ella.

-Perdón… -escuchó la leve voz de Hinata, y se volteó para verla apoyada en la puerta. –Por mi culpa peleaste con…

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces de pie?! –le reclamó Naruto, y se acercó a ella rápidamente, cargándola en brazos para depositarla en la cama. –Aún no debes caminar.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, una parte de ella se sintió feliz de que Naruto y Shion hubieran peleado. Pero eso era egoísta.

-Mañana irás al instituto, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Naruto, a lo que ella asintió dudosamente. –Bien, pasaré por ti a las ocho.

-No deberías…

-No voy a dejarte sola. Así que más te vale estar lista-ttebayo.

-¿Y Shion-san….? Deberías… ir con ella… no conmigo…

-¡No importa! –resopló Naruto. Estaba molesto con Shion. –Déjala que se moleste-ttebayo. No me importa.

-Si… -susurró ella, no muy convencida.

* * *

La semana comenzó, y con ella las clases dieron inicio de nuevo. Naruto pasó por Hinata a la hora acordada, y después de obligarla a tomar su desayuno ambos se dirigieron al instituto. Hinata aún se veía algo apagada, pero Naruto se prometió a si mismo que haría todo lo posible para regresar a Hinata a la vida. La haría sonreír de nuevo, sin importar cuanto tiempo le tomara. Le mostraría que no estaba sola, que él estaría ahí para ella.

Por encima de quien fuera, incluso de Shion si llegaba a ser necesario.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? ¿Ya te cansaste de Shion? –comentarios como esos tuvo que soportar Naruto al llegar al instituto, y Hinata parecía deprimirse más ante eso. Entonces por primera vez un pensamiento se le pasó por la mente.

Hinata era muy bonita.

.

_A la hora del almuerzo…_

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que me esperaras, ¿no? –preguntó Naruto molesto, entrando a la azotea y sentándose al lado de Hinata.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Esto no es necesario…

-No lo hago por necesidad, lo hago porque en realidad quiero hacerlo-ttebayo.

-Shion-san se molestará… si no almuerzas con ella.

-¿Y tú no te molestarás si no almuerzo contigo?

-No…

Ahí estaba. La gran diferencia entre Shion y Hinata. Shion estaba acostumbrada a recibir toneladas de atención, y siempre pensaba en sí misma, era muy extrovertida y activa. Hinata era todo lo contrario: no llamaba la atención para nada, siempre estaba pensando primero en los otros, era muy introvertida y pasiva.

Naruto se sintió como idiota por haber elegido a alguien como Shion. Se dejó llevar por la belleza y la popularidad de la chica, y ahora estaba conociendo la otra cara de la moneda. Suspiró.

-Ummm… ¿estás bien? –murmuró Hinata, algo dudosa. Naruto la miró. Una pregunta tan simple como esa… Shion nunca se la había hecho.

-Hehehe, claro. ¿Por qué lo dices? –rio Naruto nerviosamente.

-Parece que tuvieras… algún problema… -musitó Hinata algo dudosa, desviando la mirada.

Naruto suspiró, rindiéndose y contándole de su problema a Hinata. A pesar de que ella era la que necesitaba ayuda, lo estaba ayudando a él. Era irónico, pero al final el consejo de Hinata lo alentó.

-Deberias hablar con Shion-san… sobre lo que sientes. Aclarar las cosas...

-¿Y si no me escucha?

-Si ella te quiere… te escuchará.

.

Naruto y Shion rompieron su relación esa tarde. Naruto supo que lo que había sentido por Shion no había sido nada más que simple atracción, y no amor. Shion, por otro lado, estaba cansada de no recibir más atención por parte de Naruto.

Y conocía a la culpable. Su nombre era Hyuuga Hinata, la había visto un par de veces cerca de Naruto.

Haría que la chica… pagara caro.

.

Poco a poco, Naruto empezó a lograr que Hinata se animara. Era algo lento pero seguro, y gracias a Naruto no le costó mucho. Él siempre estaba ahí para ella, y la chica comenzó a recuperar la vida en sus ojos, y poco a poco volvió a sonreír.

Naruto estaba muy contento, y algo en su corazón se movia feliz. Le gustaba estar con Hinata, debió pasar más tiempo con ella antes.

-¡Entonces él dijo "Voy a dispararte con mi super arma"! y yo le dije "¡No te tengo miedo-dattebayo! ¡Soy el mejor ninja de todos!" –contaba Naruto valerosamente, mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo.

-¿Y entonces que pasó?

-Sasuke acabó conmigo… ¡ahhhh, no es un bonito recuerdo-ttebayo! El teme siempre tenía mejores juguetes que yo.

-Pues yo creo… que fuiste muy valiente, Naruto-kun. Te quedaba uno solo de tus juguetes y aun así te arriesgaste, eso es muy valiente.

-¡Ah, Hinataaaaa! ¡Tú si me entiendes-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto, riendo feliz, y ella también sonrió.

.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ayuda?

-No te preocupes, puedo hacer este ejercicio por mi cuenta, ¡ya lo verás! –proclamó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza confundido ante el problema de matemáticas que tenía en frente.

Al final, Naruto terminó por aceptar la ayuda de Hinata.

.

-¿Tu perro?

-Si. Necesito llevarlo al veterinario mañana, pero no quiero ir solo. ¿Podrías ir conmigo? ¡Por favor, Hinataaaaaa!

-Claro. –dijo ella, soltando una risita. Naruto se sorprendió, había accedido muy fácil. Y algo en su corazón volvió a moverse al ver la sonrisa de Hinata.

-¡Gracias-ttebayo! ¡Te recompensaré con un gran helado!

-¿Eh? Eso no es necesario…

-¡Si lo es! ¡Acepta mi helado-ttebayo!

-Si. –dijo ella, sonriendo.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron. Hinata se encontraba recuperada, y Naruto prácticamente siempre estaba con ella. A Naruto le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, y Hinata se sentía igual. Sentía que era importante para el rubio, y eso la hacía feliz.

Sin embargo una tarde, Naruto fue llamado por el equipo de futbol, ya que necesitaban su ayuda. Uno de sus jugadores se había enfermado, y necesitaban un suplente para una práctica. Naruto aceptó, disculpándose por Hinata por no poder acompañarla a casa. Ella dijo que lo esperaría, a lo que Naruto sonrió feliz.

Por otro lado, Hinata…

-¿Podria hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó Shion inocentemente, acercándose a Hinata. Ella la miró extrañada. –Ah, pero no aquí. Me gustaría que fuera en un lugar más privado.

Hinata miró alrededor. ¿Los casilleros de los zapatos no eran un buen lugar?

-Sígueme.- y Hinata la siguió.

Lo que Hinata no sabía era que Shion le había pedido al equipo de futbol que distrajeran a Naruto por una hora. El equipo de futbol accedió, chorreando la baba. También que el equipo de porristas tenía rencor contra Hinata por "haberle robado el novio" a su capitana. Y también había otros dos muchachos, los cuales eran unos pedófilos.

Guió a Hinata hacia el trastero del gimnasio. Daba gracias a Dios de que no hubiera nadie más cerca.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó Hinata curiosa cuando ya se encontraba dentro del trastero.

-Ahmmm, no lo sé, tal vez… ¡¿el por qué me robaste a Naruto?!

-¿Eh? Yo-Yo no…

De repente Shion chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que cinco chicas pertenecientes al equipo de porristas entraran detrás de ella. Hinata comenzó a asustarse.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-¿Esta es la pequeña perra? –preguntó una de las porristas. Hinata se intimidó. -¡Si es una mocosa!

-E-Esto… no sé qué está pasando… pero quisiera saber qué-

-¡Cállate! –gritó una de las porristas, tirando a Hinata de una cachetada al suelo.

-Hehehe, sí que tienes fuerza, Mitsuki. –dijo una de las porristas orgullosamente.

-Gracias, ya lo sé.

-Ahora átenla. Y tápenle la boca. –escuchó a Shion. -Denle algo… que pueda morder. Esto tal vez le vaya a doler.

Las porristas obedecieron, y la ataron de manos y pies. Le pusieron un trapo en la boca, impidiéndole hablar. Hinata estaba asustada, ¿qué iban a hacerle?

-Llama a los idiotas. –dijo Shion a una de las porristas, la cual salió corriendo del trastero. Era hora de la acción.

.

_Varios minutos después…_

-¿Hinata? –preguntó Naruto confundido en aquel lugar. Ya se había cambiado, y tenía puesto su uniforme de nuevo. Hinata le dijo que lo esperaría en aquel lugar, pero ella no estaba. ¿Se habría ido? Decidió dar una vuelta por las canchas, tal vez Hinata estaba por allí. Sin embargo no la encontró, pero pudo ver como las porristas salían del gimnasio riéndose seguidas por Shion. -¡Shion! –gritó Naruto, acercándose a ella. Tal vez Shion supiera donde estaba Hinata. -¿Has visto a Hinata?

Shion tragó grueso, a lo que Naruto se extrañó.

-N-No, no la he visto. Si me disculpas-

-¡Mhhhh! –pudo escuchar un quejido de mujer proveniente del gimnasio. Naruto viró la mirada, asustado. Esa voz…

-¡Adiós! –gritó Shion, y salió corriendo de un momento para otro. Naruto salió corriendo adentrándose en el gimnasio. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de Hinata. Pudo escuchar aquel quejido de nuevo, más intenso que el anterior.

¡El trastero!

-¡Callate, pequeña zorra! –escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Corrió hacia la puerta del trastero, intentando abrirla pero se encontró con que estaba atrancada desde adentro.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! –gritó Naruto desesperado, golpeando la puerta.

-¡Mierda, nos encontraron!

-Maldición, y todavía no he hecho mi trabajo. ¿Qué hacemos con la zorra?

-¡Déjala ahí, hermano! Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Naruto se asustó. ¿Qué le estaban haciendo a Hinata? Desesperado, empezó a darle patadas a la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió de un golpe.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó uno de ellos, y ambos salieron corriendo. Naruto iba a seguirlos, pero recordó que Hinata estaba probablemente herida. Rápidamente se acercó a ella, y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Hinata estaba casi desnuda, su uniforme le había sido prácticamente arrancado con las manos. Aún conservaba su falda, aunque algo maltrecha, sin embargo su camisa ya no estaba. Estaba atada de manos y pies, y le habían amarrado la boca como si fuera un animal. De sus ojos salían lágrimas incesablemente.

-¡Hinata!- exclamó Naruto asustado ante la imagen, acercándose a ella. Le desató las manos y los pies, y la hizo sentar para quitarle el trapo de la boca. Y apenas lo hizo…

-¡Naruto-kun! –gritó ella, invadida en lágrimas y temblorosa, aferrándose a Naruto completamente asustada. Naruto se quitó el saco con velocidad, poniéndoselo a Hinata para cubrirla y la aferró fuertemente hacia él, era claro quién era culpable de todo aquello… Shion. La había visto salir del gimnasio poco antes de que escuchara la voz de Hinata. Y sabia lo rencorosa que podía llegar a ser Shion, había escuchado diferentes rumores sobre la clase de persona que era Shion, rumores que antes se había negado a creer.

Pero ahora lo veía con sus propios ojos. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Se había metido con Hinata y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Ellos…ellos… me… esos hombres iban a-

-Shhhh, ya todo está bien, Hinata. No alcanzaron a hacer nada.

-¿De verdad…?

-Si. –susurro Naruto suavemente, poniendo sus labios en la cabeza de Hinata y cerrando sus ojos molesto. Se había asustado mucho cuando escuchó a Hinata gritar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo esencial que era Hinata para él. –No dejaré que te hagan daño.

Hinata asintió entre los brazos de Naruto, aferrándose a Naruto con sus manos temblorosas y llorando. Naruto la apretó más hacia él, sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta… que se había enamorado de Hinata.

* * *

Y así como Naruto antes le había declarado su amor a Shion frente a todo el mundo… ahora la desenmascaraba.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldita zorra, arruinaste todo! –vociferaba Shion a Hinata, quien estaba detrás de Naruto, quien la tenía sujeta de la mano. No iba a dejar que Shion le hiciera algo otra vez.

-Yo no hice nada. –dijo Hinata. –Naruto-kun me encontró en el trastero… si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo, yo… yo…

Naruto atrajo a Hinata hacia él para abrazarla, y ella se aferró a él.

-Ya todo está bien.-le susurró Naruto, mientras la gente miraba.

-¡Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así! ¡Me aseguraré de hacer cada minuto de tu mísera vida tu peor pesadilla! –gritaba Shion. Estaba fuera de cualquier pensamiento racional, no pensaba con claridad y no le importaba quien la estuviera viendo o donde estaba.

Los profesores y directores no tardaron en enterarse del asunto. Shion no tardó en ser expulsada del instituto, junto con varias integrantes del grupo de porristas y el par de muchachos que intentaron abusar de Hinata. Todos habían sido identificados.

.

Hinata se encontraba nerviosa. Naruto la había citado en el parque, ya que le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle. ¿Qué podría ser? Sólo esperaba que no fuera algo malo, no soportaría si perdiera a Naruto. Finalmente llegó al parque, y vio que Naruto aún no había llegado. Suspiró, y se sentó en una de las bancas, ojalá Naruto llegara pronto.

-Hinata. –escuchó la voz de Naruto detrás de ella, y ella lo volteó a ver. Llevaba un ramo de rosas en una de sus manos, y una caja de chocolates en la otra. -¿Sabías que es difícil conseguir buenas flores? En algunos sitios las rosas están marchitas-ttebayo.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun? ¿Tienes… una cita?

-¡Claro! –entonces Hinata se desanimó. ¿Si tenía una cita para que la había citado allí? –Una cita contigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…? –musitó Hinata, levantándose de la banca para mirar a Naruto con algo de ansias. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, y el de Naruto también. Eso significaba…

Naruto tomó mucho aire, y habló.

-Me gustas Hinata. No sé cómo ni cuándo pasó, pero lo que si se es que entraste tan profundamente en mi corazón que ya es imposible sacarte de allí. Sé que puedo ser un idiota a veces, pero quiero saber que estarás allí conmigo, con tus sonrisas, tus consejos, tu amor, tu cariño… Tal vez esté pidiendo demasiado, pero Hinata… ¿aceptarías a este idiota como novio?

_Que diga que si, que diga que si, ¡que diga que si!_

Naruto se alarmó al ver que lágrimas salían de los ojos de Hinata. Y es que ella había esperado tanto tiempo por esas palabras…

-¡A-Ah Hinata! ¡¿Dije algo malo?!

-Si…

-¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó Naruto, desilusionándose. Hinata negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y las esperanzas en Naruto volvieron a renacer.

-¡Si quiero ser tu novia! –gritó ella feliz, para tirársele encima a Naruto. Él la recibió contento, rebosando de felicidad.

-Ya nunca estarás sola, Hinata. –susurró Naruto, abrazando a la chica entre sus brazos. –Te amo.

-Yo también, Naruto-kun.

Y ese dia, compartieron su primer beso de amor. Y ese… sería el primero de muchos.

.

* * *

**Chelsea:**

¡Hola a todos! Al fin... ¡al fin he podido escribir un one-shot yo misma! ¡Al fiiiiiiiin!

¡Ahora Maria tendrá que inclinarse ante mi!

Verán, es que los inners de las cuentas de Namroy Namikaze y MariaTheCharmix acordamos hacer un one-shot, para demostrarles a los autores que los inners tambien podemos escribir fics.

¡Oh si, esto es mas hermoso de lo que Maria ha escrito hasta ahora!

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡espero sus opiniones! Hehehe, Maria se va a morir cuando lea esto... mmmm... moriiiiir... asi que esta será una forma efectiva de matarla. Le dará un paro cardiaco cuando lea lo hermoso que he hecho este fic.

¡Espero que les haya gustado, y hasta la proxima! Ya quiero ver su cara...

.

.

.

No sé por qué se alegra tanto, es mi inner asi que tecnicamente yo lo escribí.

.

.

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


End file.
